Good in Goodbye
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: I'M BACK!:D FINALLY got my charger fixed.Anyway,I have no idea how to summarize this story but the fact that it's a song-fic to Carrie Underwood's Good in Good-bye.


Good in Goodbye

She had had to take her to her couldn't keep her,not when she didn't have a house or a job or food for that matter.

So,Emily quietly made her way to the steps of the Shiba house,hopefully for the last thier little girl on the steps with the note she wrote,knocked,and quickly ran out to the other side of the gate.

Jayden answered the saw that no one was there,Just as he was about to shut the door,Amilia cried looked down at her and saw Emily's picked both of them up and read the short note.

_Jayden,_

_Take care of names 't worry about me,I'll be take care of our daughter for me._

_-Em_

Jayden didn't call her name,he figured she was long gone by Emily knew they're daughter was taken care of.

You see,what happened was Emily found out she was couldn't face Jayden,so she didn'thave much and that's why she took Amilia to way she wouldn't have to worry about her,because Emily knew she couldn't take care of her like she wanted.

She tried going to her family,but they resented her,even Serena,which wasn't had no one she could go to.

5 YEARS LATER...

_I heard you laughin'_

_In a crowd outside a restaurant _

_We used to go to_

_I caught a glimpse _

_That stopped me in my tracks_

_It took me back_

Emily was sitting there in an ally heard a familiar looked her head around and saw Jayden,Mike,Antonio,Mia,and Amilia outside thier favorite was obviously laughing at something Mike had said

That glimpse took her back to the way she had it with happy they were they seemed meant for each everyone thought nothing could ever split them up.

But there was.

_You looked happy_

_With that little girl up on your shoulders_

_Happy_

_I know where she got those crystal eyes of blue_

_Times been sweet to you_

He looked happy,with Amilia up on his got a good look at thier had her blonde hair and his crystal blue had been sweet to Jayden,which was more than what Emily could say about herself.

_As bad as it was_

_As bad as it hurt_

_I thank God I didn't get_

_What I thought that I deserved_

_Sometimes life_

_Leads you down a different road_

_When you're holdin' on to someone_

_That you gotta let go_

_Someday you'll see the reason why_

_Sometimes,yeah sometimes_

_There's good in goodbye_

As bad as everything was and as bad as it hurts,Emily thanked Gad she didn't get what she thought she hoped Jayden saw the reason why this goodbye had good in it.

_I don't regret it_

_The time we had together_

_I won't forget it_

_But we both ended up where we belong _

_I guess goodbye made us srtong_

Emily didn't regret the time she had with certainly wouldn't forget both ended up where she thought they thought goodbye made them strong.

_And yeah I'm happy_

_I found somebody too_

_Who makes me happy_

Emily was happy with where she didn't have anyone,but that's how most homeless people end figured Jayden had moved on by now and that made her happy,because he was happy.

_And I knew_

_One day I'd see you on the street_

_And it'd be bittersweet_

Emily knew this would she would see Jayden on the was practical,but she didn't think that it'd be this bittersweet.

_As bad as it was_

_As bad as it hurt_

_I thank God I didn't get _

_What I thought that I deserved_

_Sometimes life _

_Leads you down a different road_

_When you're holdin' on to someone_

_That you gotta let go_

_Someday you'll see the reason why_

_Yeah sometimes _

_Yeah sometimes_

_There's good in goodbye_

Emily's life,lead her down a different road than Jayden' ,now ex-yellow samurai ranger,was homeless and didn't have a was barely getting by with herself.

Jayden on the other hand,looked way better off than she there were still niolock attacks in the city,but Jayden seemed to have had a handle on them with the team.

She had to let go of thier had no matter how bad she didn't want to go back,she had to.

Just then,screams filled the was just a mooger attack,but still something that had to be tended saw Emily's ally way and brought Amilia there to keep her didn't even see Emily sitting there.

"So,I'm guessing he's a good dad,huh?"Emily asked.

"Daddy says I shouldn't talk to strangers,"Amilia said.

"I'm not a stranger,"Emily said as she got went to a box that had her little items inside and grabbed broght it over to Amilia and opened it."Now,what in here proves that I'm not a stranger,"Emily said,taking out her favorite picture of her and was her favorite because it was the first one they took gave it to Amilia.

"You do know daddy,"she said.

"Yes I do,"Emily said.

"How come I've never met you before?"Amilia asked.

"Because we haven't spoken for awhile,"Emily said.

"Why?"Amilia asked.

"Things happened between us,"Emily said.

"Bad things?"Amilia asked

"Not really,"Emily said.

"So if good things happened,why haven't you've seen daddy in awhile?"Amilia asked.

"These good things would be hard for you to understand,Amilia,"Emily said.

"How do you know my name?"Amilia asked.

"It hasn't been that long since your dad and I have talked,"Emily said.

Emily and Amilia talked for awhile until the mooger attack cleared came back to the ally way to find Emily and thier daughter breath caught in his couldn't believe she was still ,but she was.

Jayden cleared his throut as the two girls looked at him.

"Daddy!"Amilia exclaimed.

"Hey,little bear,"Jayden said.

Emily looked at the two and smiled.

Then Jayden looked at two broke thier embrace and Jayden walked over to where she was got down beside her and kissed her gently.

"I missed you,"Jayden said when the kiss broke.

"I missed you two,Jay,"Emily said,"I'm so sorry,I was just so..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for,"Jayden said,"I'm just glad you're okay."

Jayden helped Emily to her went over and whispered something in Amilia's looked to him and he ran towards concluded that he told her she was her mother.

So,Emily embraced her daughter that,they went caught up with everybody and everybody caught up with her.

_As bad as it was_

_As bad as it hurt_

_I thank God _

_I didn't get what I thought that I deserved_

_Sometimes life leads you down a different road_

_When you're_ _holding onto someone_

_That you gotta let go_

_Someday you'll see the reason why_

_Yeah_

_Someday you'll see the reason why_

_There's good in goodbye_

_Yeah,yeah_

_There's good in goodbye_

There's always some good behind a matter how much it that's what they found out.


End file.
